BOOT CAMP
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: Kagome and her sisters are sent to boot camp for the second time...... WHAT THE BARRACK'S ARE COED what are they going to do better then it sounds i updated chapter six
1. Intro

(Hello there people I don't own anything yeah also I don't own names of officials and stuff)

**what's up people it me the author here just to let you know this fanfiction is about the military. Ok the first chap is introductions and stuff well review and let me know what you think.**

Kagome Higurashi: she is a nineteen years old and going in for boot camp again but with her going back for boot camp she's pissed . She is 5'6in with long black hair and blue eyes. Her specialties are computer hacking, and to hand combat and also swordsmanship.

Sango Higurashi: she is nineteen as well going back to boot camp. She's 5'6in with black hair and brown eye's. specialities swordsmanship and hand to hand combat.

Kikyo Higurashi: she is eighteen years old and like her sisters and has to go back to boot camp. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Specialities hand to had and sniper shooting.

Naraku Onigumo: He is a twenty two year old and is commander for boot camp. His rank is Major and lives his life training adolescent teen's because they screwed but in life he is. 6'3 with long black hair and red eye's.

Sessohmaru Tashio: He is a twenty one year old and is a Captain in boot camp he is under Naraku's command. He lives for pain in other's mistakes because they were sent to boot camp. He is 6'2 and has long silver hair and yellow eye's.

Inuyasha Tashio: He is Sessohmaru's little brother and also a Sargent Major and also under Naraku's command. He is the opposite of his brother he rather laugh at people's mistakes then make them in pain some time's. He is 6'1 and has short silver hair and yellow eyes. He is twenty.

Miroku Onigumo: He is twenty and loves bossing people around and is a pervert under his cousin's command. His rank is Sargent Major and has black hair in a dragons tail and violet eye's.

_**There you go it's only an intro to some of there life's I didn't put down there specialties because you see in later chapters. BYE BYE and thanks for your reviews.**_


	2. It's only day one

(Hey I didn't think you review that fast ok here's another chapter hopefully it's long and I don't own anything)

Standing at the bus stop were ten females and sixteen males they had with them green duffle bags. They looked almost dead of coarse you would to at four in the morning on a Saturday ladies and gentleman I give you the new maggots of boot camp.

Out of the crowed were three females standing tall and pissed there names were Kagome , Sango and Kikyo. They were here for boot camp a second time because of there father and step mother.

The bus finally pulled up it was a ugly green with yellow spot's here and there opening the doors. With a creak sound out came a man no older then twenty he had silver hair and yellow eyes.

"**Alright you shit face idiots get on the bus know move it move it"**yelled the male at the crowed now running on the ugly bus. Kagome seeing this as there leader grabbed her stuff and bored with Kikyo and Sango on her heel's.

"**Alright maggots my name is Sargent Major Inu-yasha and I'm your platoon leader welcome to a year of hell. Now answer when called" **after roll was called and every one was there the bus started to move.

After about an hour the bus stopped and Inu-yasha once again started to yell telling the people to get off the bus and get in a line. **"Alright we have reached boot camp your new home get used to it now I want the following people to step out f line and form a new one, Rin **a girl about seventeen stepped out of line** Kagome, Sango and Kikyo** the sister's stepped out of line each looking rather bored. **Now the males Sento Hagie Ria and Keno **the males called stepped out of line. **"You are in my squad know and we all will share a barrack with your Captain Sessohmaru".**

A male about twenty one stepped out of no where he was wearing a white wife beater, B.D.U pants tucked in to shined combat boot's. His hair was silver tied in to a low pony tail his eye's were yellow. His military dog tag's hung out in plan view.

"**Welcome to home maggots get moving to your barrack and prepare for your first room inspection" **yelled Sessohmaru. Kagome turned to her sisters a smirk played on her lip's, the other sister's got her drift and picked up there duffel bags and sprinted to there barrack's.

When the other people finally noticed that three of there group members were half way to there room's they picked up there stuff and ran.

Reaching there barracks the sister's set to work making there bed and putting there cloths in the chest. "Hey I'm Rin"said the other girl with a side pony tail "hey I'm Kikyo and that's my sister Sango and are sister Kagome."

"Sup" said Kagome and Sango at the same time finishing putting the duffle bags under there cots. "That bring's you four here" said one of the boy's "me and my sisters are here because of are loving family again" said a sarcastic Kagome.

"Again you mean this is your second time here that's rough" said Rin as her and the guy's finished unpacking just in time for the door to bust open.

"**Maggots let's see how we do on are inspection out out out" **screamed Inu-yasha say every one ran out side to meet a ice cold looking Sessohmaru and a strict looking man with long black hair tied in a pony tail, red eye's he was wearing a black wife beater dog tag's and B.D.U's tucked in to shiny combat boot's. Every one looked at each other then fell in line with the three sister's.

**Aright people that's all for this fiction chapter it's the start of two pages its 12:25 am it's Sunday morning and I'm going to bed good night and review nighty night.**


	3. Still day one and pissing Sessohmaru off

(Hi there I wanna thank my reviewer's and hiesfiredemoness for an idea thanks so much and to the other's that have reviewed thanks and I don't own anything sad to say it)

"**Alright maggot's this man right here is Major Onigumo he is commander of all the companies here. Today we have physical testing for you after room inspection which I hear Sargent Major Inu-yasha laughing at your poor room conditions" barked out Sessohmaru. **

Ah groan escaped the mouth's of five maggot's "**look alive it's only five thirty and to think this is late the wake up bell ring's at three you have two hour's to get your self cleaned and your barrack's in order," yelled Naraku.**

At this point thunder boomed and lighting flashed signaling rain,"**looks like rain Major good it'll be all nice and muddy out on the training ground's" said a smirking Sessohmaru.**

As he said this the rain started to pour down drenching every one out side cloth's stuck to skin. Naraku's and Sessohmaru's smirked widened as they looked at the horrified expression's of the first five maggot's. Scanning the crowed before them Sessohmaru noticed that three females standing at the end looked bored.

"**What bored maggot's"** said Sessohmaru standing infront of Kagome big mistake on his part because all control Kagome had left broke.

"**You know what dog I suggest you get out of my face before I castrate you" **Kagome screamed glaring at Sessohmaru. Looking at there sister fear slipped into there expression because not only was Sessohmaru pissed so was Onigumo.

"**You have spirit maggot let's see what spirt you have left after you drop and give me hundred push up's after to day's training" **replied Sessohmaru glaring at Kagome.

"**Alright that's enough you have your training uniforms in you trunk change in your room and meet me and Sargent Major Inu-yasha on the obstacle coarse" **said Sessohmaru.

At this point Inu-yasha came out with a clipboard and smiled a evil smile because he heard every thing .

Turning around every one entered the barrack's looking at the mess Sargent Major Inu-yasha made

"Kagome did you have to do that" said Rin looking at the guy's undressing and then redressing in the ugly brown t-shirt and green camo pant tucked in to shined combat boot's.

"yup Rin I did because I'm not a maggot any more and plus I wanna know how far I can go" Kagome replied slipping in to a white wife beater even though it's raining out side and it's not uniform, she tucked it into a pair of green camo pants that tucked in to shiny combat boot's.

"Rin, Kagome is always like this get ready" said Sango in a white wife beater tucked in to pink camo pants and shiny combat boot's. "Yup that's are sister for yeah' said Kikyo also in a white wife beater and red camo pant tucked in to shiny combat boot's.

"Hey that's not fair guys" whined Rin in a green wife beater and dark green camo pants tucked in to shiny combat boot's.

"Rin were different from you and we wanna piss them off and pull your hair up in a high pony tail trust me" said Kagome running out the door with the other's.

"**Good you're here let's began...WHAT ARE YOU THREE WEARING IT'S RAINING OUT SIDE AND YOU WEAR WHITE"**screamed Sessohmaru at the sister's.


	4. Run and Shower

( thank's guy's and guy's that reviewed for my story and I don't own anything I hate writing this but I have to)

"Is there a problem with wearing white" said a innocent looking Kagome but her blue eye's held only mischief. "Yes here is it's pouring down rain and it's no the **UNIFORM** " said Sessohmaru looking at the three female's in front of him.

"Well what fun is that and Captain my eye's are up here not down there" said Kagome almost laughing at the red faced Sessohmaru.

"Well since you want to smart mouth me cadet you get to do the obstacle coarse first and set the time limit, but if the three females standing here bet the time then you'll do it over plus the hundred push up" Sessohmaru said.

"**Begin**" yelled Major Onigumo which some how appeared out of know where. Kagome then sprinted over to the monkey bar's swinging to the next bar and then again. Dropping off the end she ran over to the rope wall and climbed it. After she was at the top she grabbed other rope and slide down the wall, after that she dived under the barbed wire and in to the cold mud.

Rain still poured as Kagome came up from the muddy pit dirt covered her pant's and white wife beater. Running as fast as her leg's would care her she ran till she was at Sessohmaru's side.

"Well done maggot's Kagome set the time as four minutes and one second get moving and you maggot my push up's drop" said Sessohmaru.

'Who does he think he is no good ego filled idiot' kagome screamed in her mind as she did her push up's.

Getting up from the ground Sessohmaru said to go and take a shower then get ready for drill. Walking back to the barracks Kagome grabbed a black shirt and black baggy pant's and other few ineccery. Walking out of the barracks and in to the shower turning on the knob and sighed this was what she needed till the guy's came in.

"Kagome what were you thinking out there you pissed off them again" screamed Kikyo "what I was having fun plus I embarrassed him" Kagome said stepping into the cloth's she brought with her as the other's got in the shower.

Kagome walked out to see that the rain had stopped and continued out on the lawn not aware that Naraku, Sessohmaru and Inu-yasha were watching and listening to her soft voice as she sang.

**Hello it's short but I have stuff to do thank you for your reviews **


	5. Kagome's sing's

( hey guy's what's up just to let you know thank you to all and I don't own anything oh and I do not own this song remedy by SEETHER they do and PAPA ROACH again I don't own anything )

"_**Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me**_

_**and speak but don''t pretend I won't defend you any more you see**_

_**it aches in every bone I'll die alone but not for you my eyes don't**_

_**need to see that ugly thing I know it me you fear if you want me hold me back**_

_**FRAIL THE SKIN IS DRY AND PALE THE PAIN WILL NEVER FAIL AND SO WE GO BACK TO THE REMEDY CLIP THE WINGS THAT GET YOU HIGH JUST LEAVE THEM WERE THEY LIE AND TELL YOUR SELF YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME**_

_**I don't need a friend I need to mend so far away**_

_**so come sit by the fire and play a while but you cant stay to long**_

_**it aches in every in every bone I'll die alone but not for pleaser I see my heart**_

_**exploded it's been eroded by the weather here**_

_**if you want me hold me back**_

_**FRAIL THE SKIN IS DRY AND PALE THE PAIN WILL NEVER FAIL AND SO WE GO BACK TO THE REMEDY CLIP THE WINGS THAT GET YOU HIGH JUST LEAVE THEM WERE THEY LIE AND TELL YOUR SELF YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME**_

**_if you want me hold me back_** **_FRAIL THE SKIN IS DRY AND PALE THE PAIN WILL NEVER FAIL AND SO WE GO BACK TO THE REMEDY CLIP THE WINGS THAT GET YOU HIGH JUST LEAVE THEM WERE THEY LIE AND TELL YOUR SELF YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME_**

_**Hold your eyes close take me in hold your eyes close take me in**_

**_FRAIL THE SKIN IS DRY AND PALE THE PAIN WILL NEVER FAIL AND SO WE GO BACK TO THE REMEDY CLIP THE WINGS THAT GET YOU HIGH JUST LEAVE THEM WERE THEY LIE AND TELL YOUR SELF YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME_**"

Kagome sang out in the open not aware that people from the shower's and classroom's were now staring at her. Kikyo and Sango soon joined there sister in the open staring at the three guy's known as Sessohmaru Naraku and Inu-yasha.

Kagome turned from every one eye's still closed as she sang another song this time Kikyo and Sango joined in it.

" **_I tear open I sold my self short my weakness is that I care to much_**

_**and my scar's remind me that the past is really I tear my heart open just to fail**_

_**I'm drunk and feeling down and I just want be alone I'm pissed 'cause you came around**_

_**why don't you just go home I've channeled your pain **_

_**I can't help you fix your self your making me insane all I can say is**_

_**I TEAR MY HEART OPEN I SEW MY SELF SHUT MY WEAKNESS IS THAT I CARE TO MUCH OUR SCAR'S REMIND US THAT THE PAST IS REAL I TEAR MY HEART OPEN JUST TO FEEL**_

_**I tried to help you once against my own advise I saw you goin' down but you never realized**_

_**that your drowning in the water so I offered you my hand compassion is in my nature to night is**_

_**are last stand**_

_**I TEAR MY HEART OPEN I SEW MY SELF SHUT MY WEAKNESS IS THAT I CARE TO MUCH OUR SCAR'S REMIND US THAT THE PAST IS REAL I TEAR MY HEART OPEN JUST TO FEEL**_

_**I cant help you fix yourself but at least I can say I tried sorry but I got move on with my own life"**_

The sister's sang out Kagome turned around to see that every one was looking at her but her gaze never left Naraku's on gaze. What seemed like hour's Kagome snapped back to what her Sango was saying.

Sprinting along side her sister's Kagome was blushing a very pretty red as every one looked on .

"Kagome I had now idea you could sing like that"said Rin as she and the other's went in to the mess hall to get something to snack on before Sessohmaru could get them before drill. As if on cued Sessohmaru walked in the mess hall and smirked at his little maggot's.

"**Well maggot's get out there and do your drill with Inu-yasha then when your done with him you can eat lunch have fun**" he said looking at Kagome some thing was strange about this girl and her sister's but what.

(Well what do you think will Sessohmaru get Kagome's secret first or will Naraku stay tunned to the other chapter's and we shall see also I deleting love me for me cause I finished the story and I cant find the chapter's that I saved on my computer so I'll write a new story to replace it thank's for you're review's)


	6. Headaches and Kikyo's big mouth

(Hey there it's me to tell you I don't own anything)

Two month's have passed and no one can figure out the sister's secret and there leader's are pissed off that they have no idea what there hiding. Naraku has been away on vacation for two weeks and is finally returning to see what his lest favorite sister's are up to.

Today is Saturday and every one is on a relax day so they sleep in but Kagome and her sister's have other ideas for there commanders.

"**KAGOME REPORT TO THE MAJOR'S OFFICE KNOW" **screamed Inu-yasha he had enough of her for today and it was only seven in the morning. "Why what did you do know that I have to bail you out again" replied Kagome. "You are so dead when you get back Kagome" seethed Inu-yasha. "What ever puppy" said Kagome walking to the main office.

"That women gives me headaches" he stated to who ever was listening. "You know that if you would just reli..." Kikyo started to say but was cut off when Sango but her hand over her mouth. "Kagome just loves to bug you that's all relax try living with her when she's not playing around" stated Sango.

**hey guy's I know that it's sooooooooooooo short but I have to do some stuff up date soon as I can bye.**


	7. Nicknames and threats

(Hi I don't own any thing )

Instead of going to the Major's office Kagome went for a walk around the compound and in to the forest to think. _"Inu-yahsa sessohmaru miroku and naraku they don't even remember us and to think that they...they." _

Kagome thought kicking random twig's and stones in her path to deep in thought to notice that she was not alone. Up in the tree above her head at the moment was Naraku watching with void eye's.

Stopping to look back she gave a sigh _"was this her life now no love at all." _"What's the matter song bird cat got your tongue" said Naraku as he jumped out of the tree.

"What are you doing following me stalker" said a teasing Kagome looking at the dark angel before her. "Your father called and want's you three back home, said something about a party for your husband to be." "That man is no husband of mine _Naraku_" said Kagome death in her voice.

( I know it's short but I need ideas please help me I have a serious case of block HELP)


	8. Almost the truth

(Hello thank you for your ideas and reviews)

Walking back to the compound Kagome was pissed beyond her normal pissed mood. "Maggot what are you doing back in the forest it's forbidden" yelled a mad Inu-yasha "you know what Inu-yasha you can take your puppy chow and shove it up your butt" Kagome said.

"KIKYO SANGO PACK YOUR CRAP WERE GOING BACK HOME" she screamed at her sisters. "Why?" asked Kikyo looking depressed, "because **_daddy and mommy want to go back home for my wedding to that ... thing"_** Kagome said no emotion in her voice.

"BUT THEY SAID" Sango tried to say before Naraku, Sessohmaru, Miroku and Inu-yasha walked in with there duffel bag's. "What are you four doing here and why do you have bag's with you" said Kikyo. "Cause your father wanted us there to punish you for acting out at his party" replied all of them at once.

"Great let's go **_home_**" said Kagome walking out tear's following down her cheek's . "What's wrong with her" Inu-yasha asked looking at the figure of Kagome. "You idiot's cant you not remember the promise you made us long ago no you wont you fell in love with some one else" yelled Kikyo and Sango storming out to find Kagome.

(I cant think help)


	9. Home and Kouga Updated

hey I haven't posted for a while I know but I'm back and ready I don't own anything

Three females and four males stepped out of a black car there faces cold as stone, but the females eyes held a mixed emotions. "Home sweet hell" Kagome said walking up to the wooden door, pounding on the knocker till the old butler answered it glaring daggers at Kagome. "Ah madam Kagome welcome home you as well madam Kikyo and you also madam Sango" he crocked out standing to the side allowing them in.

The four males looked at each other and walked behind the females into the house leaving their bags for the servants. "Welcome gentelmen the lord of the house expects you all in the living room follow me please" the butler said walking through a door to the left. "Lets go" Sango said walking behind being followed by her sisters and the males they once loved.

The old butler bowed to a man in a chair sipping some red wine "Sir your children and there instructors are here" the man nodded "Thank you James that is all" the man said his voice deep and rough pleasing to the ears. The butler named James nodded and left leaving the females and males to enter. "Welcome home my children" Kagome winced at the fake sound coming out of the man they called father "Father" the three sisters said in unison bowing low to the man.

"Kagome my love" a males voice billowed out from the corner of the room the voice belonged to a tall lean man with black hair tied up in a high pony-tail his ice blue eyes looked at Kagome with lust. "Kouga" she said glaring at the man "Now, now Kagome that's no way of treating your future husband" the man named Kouga replied walking closer to her.

Naraku looked at the man his eyes narrowing at the wolf 'What is this flee bag up to with Kagome...wait did he just say future husband..." He thought holding back a growl.


	10. Kagomes Outburst working on it

(Hey there I don't own anything)

"KAGOME" screamed a lady in the corner "you should show respect that even the price of the north chose _you_ as a bride. "Shut up shelly, the is none of your concern" Kikyo said glaring dagger's at the blonde women.

"Kagome Kikyo calm down" said Sango. "Why Sango you know what she did and yet you tell me to stop""SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" screamed Kagome tears in her eye's. "The only reason _daddy _and _shelly_ want me to marry that mangy wolf is that he has money and that I'll support them." silence filled the room the guy's stood there shocked at her statement.

"Kagome go up to your room and get ready the wedding will be tonight then" said Shelly, "your not my mother and you have no reason to send me any where slut". Kagome turned on her heel's and ran out the living room and in to the garden beyond the front door. "I'll go get her" said Sango starting to the door but a hand on the shoulder stopped her. "No Sango I'll go she's mine" whispered Naraku.

What do you think.


	11. Idenity Working on it

(Hi I don't own anything)

As Naraku walked out of the house to the gardens he found Kagome sitting on a rock near a pond. "Kagome what was with that out burst" "why do you care you seemed to not care when we first..never mind" said Kagome.

"What is up with you three you said that we were friends but you never finish what you start god damn it tell me" seethed Naraku. "You want to know so badly Naraku think about when you first made it in boot camp before your rank do you remember us" screamed Kagome hot tears ran down her face.

"No" he stated, "your such a pig" she said getting up and walking past him wrong move. As fast as an eye can blink Naraku had Kagome pinned against a tree, eyes bleeding red fangs showing. "Kagome ...what a wonderful scent you have... what is it cheery's and waterfall's"he said as he sniffed her neck. _That scent where have I smelled it before_ thought Naraku.

Like a light bulb shining in his head Naraku realized who Kagome was. "Kitty-kat is that you" he said. "About time spider that you realize who I am" said Kagome looking at the man that gave her so much pain.

"KAGOME COME HERE, YOUR WEDDING DRESS IS HERE" screamed shelly the slut. "I guess I have no choice in the marriage spired" said Kagome looking like a lost bunny. "You could always kill him" "funny but I cant not the PRINCE OF THE NORTH" she screamed.

(Hey people out there help me please I know that you want info but there going to be two parts to make scene but help me. End this story and make the others thanks again"


	12. NOTE

Hello my people what is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry that I haven't written anything forever its because of some problems and school work has been building up SIGH So I am taking down the last few chapters of Boot Camp and Sympathy I think I'm just going to re-write Sympathy...Also I wanted to address some of the reviews I got. PEOPLE I WRITE THE WAY I WANNA WRITE YOUR CRITICIZES IS WANTED BUT MOST ARE OUT OF LINE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY WELL YOU NEED TO WORK ON GRAMMAR ETC. BUT I WILL NOT STAND FOR PEOPLE TELLING ME I CANT WRITE I NEED MORE DETAIL. I REALIZE THIS AND WILL FIX IT SOON. Another thing is I'm not yelling just stressing my point please if you don't like the story don't read it. Well ideas for both stories are welcome email me though thanks to the people that love my stories and for those who don't I don't care.

- Much love

- Snow


End file.
